The invention relates to a file. The invention particularly relates to a file with at least an arch for fixing paper and the like.
Files are conventionally provided with a front cover, a back cover and a spine, manufactured from cardboard, if required enclosed in a plastic coating sealed therearound. Front cover, back cover and spine are interconnected by hinges. Fixed on the back cover is an arch by means of pop rivets, blind rivets or the like, by which a fixed connection is obtained. The arch consists mainly of, for instance, two, four or twenty ring elements, which can be divided by means of an opening and closing mechanism, so that paper with perforations can be slid thereon, after which the rings are closed to fix the paper. Such files are, for instance, known as multi-ring, two-ring or four-ring files or the like.
These known files have the disadvantage that they occupy relatively much space in empty condition. In fact, the two covers cannot be folded together, because the or each arch is closed therebetween, while files in open condition, in which the front cover, the back cover and the spine are approximately in one plane, cannot be stacked, because the arches project thereabove. A further disadvantage of these known files is that their manufacture is relatively complicated, so that they are very expensive. Moreover, the metal parts can easily lead to damage to the papers to be stored in the file and to the surroundings, in particular through the metal fastening means.
The invention has for its object to \provide a file for the type described in the opening paragraph, in which the above disadvantages are avoided, while retaining the advantages thereof. To this end, a file according to the invention is characterized by a front cover, a back cover and a spine manufactured in one piece, preferably by injection molding from plastic, with hinges being co-formed for connecting the covers with the spine, and further including a coupling means having a clamping means, with which an arch can be fixed to one of the covers and/or the spine.